Midnight Wishes
by TheEvilPandaWriter
Summary: Regina gets picked up by Emma after one of several failed dates. Ever since Robins death she hasnt been able to find love again. She is so desprate she turns to the sheriff for some help. ***SMUT WARNING***


Emma Swan's bright yellow car rolled down the road towards the town line with Regina Mills shotgun. It was almost midnight and Emma had just picked Regina up from another awkward date. This haven't been easy for Regina since the thing happened with Robin. She tried everything to find another happy ending and she has had no such lucky.

" Emma I feel so stupid! Ugh! Why won't anyone like me?! Have you seen me?!" Regina yelled in sadness and anger.

Emma whispered, " There is someone out there waiting for you Regina. You just have to know where to look."

" Easy for you to say! You have Hook! And parents that love you and won't try to change you!" Regina was getting extremely needing and set her jaw every time she spoke.

" Emma?" The mayor whimpered.

" Hm?" The sheriff responded not taking her eyes of the road.

" LOOK AT ME SWAN!"

Emma put on the brakes about a few yards away from the town line. She looked at the queen with impatient annoyed eyes.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT DOWN"

" BITCH" Regina grew quiet to almost an inaudible whisper. " I want to be wanted..."

Before Regina could finish Emma yanked Regina but her long black trench coat on top of her so that Reginas back was to the steering wheel. Reginas fingers light walked up the blondes leather jacket and was about to put her hands in her hair when Emma swiftly caught her hand.

" I'm sorry you majesty but I think you have done enough work today."

Emma's hand now went through Ginas short and soft hair. Regina couldn't take it anymore and quickly when in for a kiss but Emma's finger was already waiting and pushed her lips back and flicked her bottom one.

" Take it off NOW Regina!"

With a sarcastic sigh Regina started unbuttoning her coat.

" You in a hurry Madam Mayor?"

Regina rolled her eyes and sarcastically started to unbutton her coat slower.

" Good Job! You earn one kiss!" And Emmas lips lightly grazed Reginas deep red lips. Only half of the buttons were unfastened but that soon changed. Underneath was her tight knee length red dress that had a cut out at the top showing just the right amount of her boobs. The tightness of the dress hugged her perfect body perfectly. Emma wanted more! Her eyes lazily rolled up and down her body. She closed the space between them and kissed her deeply. Their lips parted and Reginas tongue slithered like a snake and Emma's like the neck of a swan. Regina pulled away harshly. A feeling of longing rising in her lower half. She could tell the same was happening to Emma.

" W r still fully clothed miss Swan. I don't think that will do."

Soon leather and silk was flying and the women were in there bras and underwear. Emma's red and Reginas black and purple as her heart once was. They were making out passionately and intertwined with hand in each other's hair. Emma's lips parted and lazily traveled to her majesty's neck. Kissing and tonguing the one spot on her next Regina could stand. She let out a small moan.

" MORE!" Regina laughed evilly.

Emma's hands caressed every inch of the other woman's body. Tonight it was all about Gina. Emma's lips moved back up to the others mouth and harshly and swiftly bit the mayors lip. A deep purple that matched her bra was left where the blonde had been.

" Fuck YOU Emma!" She yelled feeling the pain that she had cause her. To punish the blonde she yanked her blonde locks forward and buried Emma's face in her cleavage. The bra was not the newest and was a bit small so her breaths were almost spilling out before her. With one fluid motion, Emma bit down on the middle of Reginas bra and yanked it in half.

" YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Reginas yelling was turned into a yelp as Emma cupped both of her beasties with her strong and powerful hands. Regina wasn't ready and fell backwards and leaned her back on the horn!

" DAMN IT REGINA!" Emma yelled and slapped Reginas butt to pay to make her pay, " THAT COULD GET US CAUGHT BY HOOK!" The smack released a loud screech from Reginas luscious beautiful lips.

" if you think we will get caught then we should make this quick." Regina forcefully and sloppily kissed the blondes lips.

" MS SWAN I NEED YOU NOW!" Regina begged.

" what's that? I couldn't hear you." Emma teased with a small smirk on her face.

" I SAID! I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME NOW EMMA SWAN!" She pleaded with anger and passion.

Emma gave in a shoved her hand into Reginas black panties made of lace. She settle her palm on the queen's mound softly and pawed it.

Regina let out a loud cry of satisfaction.

" THATS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOUR QUEEN MS SWAN!" She screamed in pleasure as Emma massaged her clit lightly but quickly. A lake was forming in Emma's lap from the mayors joy.

Emma grabbed one of Reginas butt cheeks and slapped it and kept hold of it. Regina was steadily moaning now. Emma's other hand plunged into Reginas vagina and grinned at Reginas reaction. Her face scrunched up tightly and she screamed and yelped louder that ever before since Daniel was killed by her mother when she was younger.

Both of Emma's hands were eather is Regina of on her perfect butt and her mouth was licking, flicking, and nibbling at Reginas now swollen hard breasts. And orgasm was rising inside of the mayor and a shock spread throughout her whole body and Emma quickly pulled all of her hands and mouth away from Regina. Regina recoiled and shuddered and panted like she had just run the length of Storybrooke.

" what r u DOING!" Reginas breath hitched and gasped.

" I hear a car coming!" They put all their clothes on again and turned on the car and sped away. Regina whispered, " Hook is very lucky to have you, Ms. Swan..." she smirked and they went into the darkness giggling in pleasure.


End file.
